


Gorgeous

by becomeatwist



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/pseuds/becomeatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka has always known Helena is gorgeous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Apparitionism's fault.

Helena is gorgeous. Myka has always been aware of that. But then, the dating they were awkwardly navigating through took a whole new turn. She got to see Helena naked for the first time, followed by what felt like a quarter of an eternity of stunned silence on Myka's part.

There was a girl in college, but Helena can't be compared to her. It doesn’t matter how many people Myka has seen undressed, she’s never *wanted* anyone like this. The length of her neck, sculpted lines leading down toward her chest, oh, the discoveries were just never ending that night. Myka hadn't known she was a breast girl before, but the moment Helena's were freed from all that fabric, Myka could barely decide what to do: to use her hands, or her mouth... or both. In the end, it didn't matter. Helena's eyes were dark and her entire expression hungry. Before Myka had a chance to make up her mind, she was sidetracked again by Helena's slick tongue on her own breast, a hand greedily groping the other one.

It's nearly mindless, this hunger that Helena inspires in her, with her arms and her torso and those legs. Oh, she always liked going down on girls well enough, but with Helena, she *wants*.

She ignored the surprised yelp Helena gave out when Myka grabbed her around the waist and not too delicately put her down on the mattress, grabbing her legs and bending, spreading them to her will. What she couldn’t ignore was the loud groan she heard, caused by the broad stroke of her tongue running the length of Helena’s sex. Helena is stunning, and sometimes Myka can barely believe she's got this amazing, infuriating, gorgeous woman in her bed. 

Helena prefers sleeping naked, as if Myka didn't have enough things to test her self-restraint. She'll come home late from retrievals and there's Helena: naked, covered from the waist down by a thin sheet, since it’s the only thing she can bear in the summer. But, how is it that Myka's expected to not pull that sheet off of her, and use the hands Helena proclaim to love endlessly to push her shapely legs apart, and explore one of her favorite places on Helena's body with her fingers? Cupping, teasing, drawing arousal from her sleeping form, coaxing and stroking until Helena's almost waking up, waiting until the last moments to move down, settle between her legs and take her in her mouth? She can’t help that it's the single most arousing thing to her in that moment; her waking with Myka's mouth hot at her sex, mewling, whining, and hips rocking. Helena gives in so easily then, hand reaching down to grab Myka's curls, begging and pleading, please, please, PLEASE, darling, inside.

It's lucky Myka loves to give her what she wants, loves to push inside wet heat and have the cries of Helena award her when two fingers fill her, repeated as she starts to thrust, finding that one, lovely spot over and over again. Her fingers curling and Helena's thighs spreading wider, hips lifted closer to Myka's mouth, whose ministrations double when she feels the telltale signs. And Helena's back arches suddenly, keening so willingly for the pleasure Myka brings her.


End file.
